Day After Day
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: The many things in life that can happen can also happen in one day. If one allows it. A Princess Mononoke Valntines Day Drabbles Special by Burning Phoenix X-7. Ashitaka/San.


**Disclaimer:****Hi there! Burning Phoenix here! Since it's the month of February, I thought I do something for Valentine's Day: to make Valentines one-shots!**

**That's right! I'll be writing down drabbles for the Valentines season.**

**For those of you who have read my "Spirit Heart" fanfic, you'll remember the message I left there. For those of you who didn't read the fanfic, I'll tell you now.**

**Some of the one-shot drabbles in this fanfiction is based off my Princess Mononoke fanfics "Spirit Heart" and "Howling Fang". For those of you who are afraid that these may contain spoilers of my story, don't worry, they aren't.**

**As I said, they are simply based off my two Princess Mononoke fanfictions. The characters and storylines are the same but they have nothing to do with the main stories themselves. I will also be making it sort of Alternate Universe.**

**For example, there will be a time when you'll see San and Ashitaka in the modern times, etc. **

**With those cleared up, let's move on to the first drabble! Happy reading!**

**DAY AFTER DAY**

**Drabble 1****:**** Where there is Winds**

**Characters: San, Ashitaka, Howl, and Sophie, slight mention of Haku, Chihiro, Kiki, Haru, Asbel, Pazu, Sheeta, and Nausicaa.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance(?)**

**Scenario: Spirit Heart**

**Chapter Summary: **The many things that make us friends are also what make us enemies.

San could hardly believe her luck when her mother, Moro the leader of the Wolf Tribe had announced that many of the older and stronger warrior wolves would be leaving for the forest to the North to check on the surviving gods.

That also meant her older brothers; Dante and Nero would be leaving with their mother as well. Even that cruel Oracle Wolf, Nukha and his cohorts had to join in.

San bared her fangs in a slight grin.

This would only leave her with the much younger pups, along with Howl and Sophie. They were not going to be much trouble to worry about. Howl and Sophie would only be busy arguing while the younger wolves would simply wander off to a river nearby.

Sophie growled, scolding at Howl when he seemed to have accidentally hit the top of his head against the base of Sophie's tail. San doubted it was an accident.

The younger wolves, Pazu and Asbel soon grew bored and trotted off toward a nearby river and were soon followed by Haku, Chihiro, Kiki, Haru, Sheeta, and after a while, Nausicaa.

San noticed how preoccupied the remaining Wolf Tribe members were and snuck off into the thick bushes.

Once she was sure that she was unnoticed and out of sight, she broke into a sprint. The wind whipped against her dark green-and-white fur, also carrying a familiar scent with it.

San sniffed it and smiled, then moved to follow the scent.

****

Ashitaka smiled as he stared at the white flower he held in his hand.

The meadow was peaceful and calm, a perfect place to rest from his day's work at Iron Town. He had thought they would never be able to put up a new hut on time. But when they did, Ashitaka was thankful; it would mean that he would be able to spend some time in the forest. He even left Yakul in his stall for the day.

The sound of light footsteps caught the young man's attention. He turned to look at what was approaching. When the new arrival was in his sights, Ashitaka smiled.

San, the young wolf god stood a few feet away with a wolfish smile on her face.

"Come to intrude my territory again, human?" San half-joked. Ashitaka chuckled lightly and reached his hand out. San came closer and lowered her large head for Ashitaka to stroke.

"Hello San. I didn't think I would see you again today." Said Ashitaka. San huffed at him. "Why not?" "I have been here for a couple of hours now. But the flowers were beautiful company." He answered.

San sighed before settling herself beside Ashitaka.

The pair chatted for hours until they could see the sun was starting to glow very bright and orange. Ashitaka and San both stood up and turned toward their own direction.

"Ashitaka." The youth turned as San called out to him, "My mother and the rest of the older wolves and my brothers had left for a few days to see the Northern forests. It will be easier to see each other for a while."

Ashitaka smiled at his wolf friend. "Tomorrow then, San."

San nodded. "Of course." As the human boy left, San felt herself grinning rather wolfishly and headed back toward Wolf Tribe territory.

****

After a wash in a nearby stream, San trotted over to where she had lefty the others. To her surprise, both Howl and Sophie stood waiting for her.

"Where have you run off to for such a long time?" Sophie asked. San narrowed her blue wolf eyes at the light grey she-wolf. "Nowhere. I simply went for a run since there was nothing else to do."

The two older wolves didn't press any farther and allowed San to follow in the direction where to other pups had wandered off to.

"If you only you would stop being so irresponsible, Howl…" Sophie growled lightly. The black male wolf huffed at his light grey companion. "Why must you always be upset at the slightest things, you hard-headed female?"

Sophie growled and turned away, "The next time you plan on playing a promiscuous prank on a female, please…" Sophie paused slightly. "…please make sure it isn't me."

Howl watched as Sophie trotted away to join the rest of the young wolves and lowered his head. He hadn't meant to head butt at Sophie's tail like he did. He had only meant to playfully ram her but he had lost his cool and had ended up hitting Sophie in an almost courtship-like manner.

Howl's ears flattened. He had to apologize to his long time-friend. With that thought in mind, he went to join the others.

"But…can I help it if you are so beautiful?"

* * *

**So that's my first drabble. Sorry if you expecting something a little more romantic; but to those of you who have read "Spirit Heart", Ashitaka and San are still on the friendship stage.**

**As for Howl and Sophie. Well… Now you guys have a slight clue. It was kinda hard for me to stop writing some more in this chappie since I'm very used to having a novel style of writing.**

**This is also gonna be more than a Vanlentine Special; if you would like I will keep going even after Valentines Day. Just let me know what you think.**

**More to come soon! Keep reading and enjoy!**

**Until Then…**


End file.
